Mi dulce esclava
by AnaCullenPrincess
Summary: Edward, nuevo rey vampiro, cumple 19 años. Su amigo Jacob, de regalo, le da a elegir una esclava experta en todo, pero él elegirá a una de grandes ojos marrones, inexperta e inocente. Y ella, tendrá que hacer todo lo que él le mande… Lemon,escenas fuertes


**Summary:** Edward, nuevo rey vampiro, cumple 19 años. Su amigo Jacob, de regalo, le da a elegir una esclava experta en todo, pero él elegirá a una de grandes ojos marrones, inexperta e inocente. Y ella, tendrá que hacer todo lo que él le mande…

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. La trama es mía, aunque me ayudé de un libro antiguo para conseguirla.

**N/A:** Esta es una nueva historia, espero que os guste, el otro día leyendo un libro antiguo me vino la idea a la mente y pues aquí está el resultado!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Mi nuevo regalo.<strong>

- Emmet, ve tú – le dije a mi amigo, y seguí besando el cuello de Esmeralda, o Esme, o como quiera que se llame.

- Sabes que no puedo – dijo él riendo – Tienes que ir tú, ahora eres el rey y es tu regalo, no siempre se cumple 19 años – y se fue antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Me bajé de la sucia cama en la que estaba con mi esclava. Ella me miró con sus ojos rojos, antes había llorado, y eso me gustaba.

- No hemos terminado, a la vuelta seguiremos tú y yo – me puse los pantalones y una camisa, y abandoné su pequeña habitación.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, aunque los vampiros no cumplen. Siempre tendré la misma apariencia, pero mi amigo Jacob ha insistido en hacerme un regalo, una esclava.

Ya tengo muchas, muchísimas. En mi castillo, aparte de mis amigos y guerreros, solo hay muchachas. Se encargan de limpiar, cocinar, y entretener a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- Jasper – le dije a mi amigo, que salía de otro cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – me dijo calmado, como siempre él estaba.

-Nada – reí - ¿Quién era? – nos dirigíamos a los establos.

-Sofía – me dijo calmado.

- Ayer y hoy con esa chica, ¿tanto te gusta?

- Sí, hace maravillas – dijo riendo.

- Y, ¿por qué no la llevas a tu habitación? Seguro que allí estáis más cómodos – me monté en mi caballo negro, de raza.

- No voy a meter a una sucia esclava en mi cama – dijo riendo – Las cosas son así, si no le gusta se aguanta.

- Bueno, ¿y Emmet?

- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Vamos al castillo de Jacob, señor! – dijo burlándose de mí, vaya amigo que tenía…

- Me ayudaréis a escoger, la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo de las que tenemos, y algunas han crecido ya, más de veinte años…

Nos dirigimos en silencio por el bosque, atravesando los árboles, cabalgando en contra del viento, sintiéndolo en la cara. Se escuchaban los pequeños animales, asustados a nuestro paso.

Se abrieron las puertas del castillo. Los jardines estaban ocupados por los lobos, ya que Jacob era un licántropo, y sus guerreros también. Algunos practicaban en pelea, varios leían, y algunos… estaban con muchachas allí en medio, follándolas.

- Joder, estos lobos no se cortan – dijo Emmet – Aunque claro, nosotros no podríamos hablar, hacemos lo mismo con nuestras esclavas…

-Pero nosotros lo hacemos en sus cuartos, tonto – dijo Jasper y nos bajamos de los caballos. Yo me quedé pensativo, buscando a Jacob.

Vino hacia nosotros, acompañado de otro hombre algo más bajo que él, con unos ojos negros como el carbón, espalda ancha y varias cicatrices en la cara, sin duda un buen guerrero.

-¡Amigo! – dijo Jacob y se echó a mis brazos – Vayamos al salón, hablaremos un rato.

Así que le seguimos a una gran sala en su castillo, yo ya había estado aquí antes. Nos sentamos en los sofás de cuero negro, delante de una chimenea encendida que no hacía falta para nada, ellos nunca tenían frío.

Una esclava de unos 19 años les trajo una copa a Jacob y su compañero, que me habían presentado como Damián, a nosotros nos trajo una copa de sangre.

- Qué considerado Jacob, gracias – dije bebiendo, sin duda era humana, exquisita.

Emmet se quedó mirando a la muchacha. Llevaba un vestido roído, por debajo del culo, roto por la parte del ombligo y se le veía el pecho izquierdo. Emmet gruñó, le había gustado, se removió inquieto en su silla. Ella no se movía, miraba fijamente el suelo, a la espera de que le ordenasen irse.

- Lidia, enséñale a Emmet el castillo, tiene ganas de conocerlo – dijo sádicamente Jacob. Un espasmo atravesó a la muchacha, pero en seguida empezó a andar con Emmet pisándole los talones, que sonreía como un loco.

Nada más salir, se escuchó otro gruñido y el gemir de la chica. Después, se fueron. Pobre de Lidia…

Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo, me contaba cómo iban las cosas en su pueblo, los campesinos no habían protestado más, se mantenía la calma. No habían vuelto a atacar, los licántropos habían sembrado el miedo en los pueblos enemigos. Tenía nuevas esclavas, y estaba muy contento con todas ellas.

- Bueno, te voy a enseñar a mis chicas – dijo riendo y fuimos a un segundo patio.

Allí había un montón de chicas. Todas tenían las muñecas atadas, miraban al suelo, y temblaban. Iban vestidas de forma similar a Lidia, eran simples esclavas, no valían para nada.

- Te he preparado a las más expertas, trabajan bastante y en la cama son una maravilla – dijo sin rodeos – Son preciosas todas, ¿no crees? – fue paseando por delante de las chicas, que se encogían cuando Jacob se aproximaba – Marta, Elena, Julieta… - las chicas nombradas levantaron por una milésima de segundo sus asustados ojos, pero no me gustó ninguna.

Me acerqué a ellas, fui levantándoles la cara una por una, para observarlas mejor. Fui dando vueltas alrededor de ellas.

Una me gustó, era alta y delgada, con muchas curvas. Se le veía un pezón, que no dudé en acariciar, y ella jadeó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunté mientras le miraba por detrás, también me gustaba.

- Patricia señor – dijo susurrando cuando le cogí el culo, solo pude reír.

Iba a decirle a Jacob que me quedaba con esta, me había gustado. Pero cuando volví la cara, vi a una esclava mirarme fijamente mientras bajaba la escalera con un cubo de agua.

Era bajita, delgada pero hermosa. Con unos ojos enormes marrones y una cabellera larga marrón, me dejó sin palabras.

-Tú, acércate – le dije, Jacob no dijo nada. Ella no se movió, pero su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, se había asustado - ¡He dicho que te acerques! – grité.

En seguida se acercó, dejó el cubo en el suelo y se puso a un metro de mí. Yo acorté las distancias.

- ¿Y ella, Jacob? – le pregunté a mi amigo.

- Ella es Bella – sonrió acercándose – Es una de las nuevas, la cogí el otro día en el pueblo.

- ¿Por qué no estaba aquí con las demás?

- Pues porque ella es más pequeña, tiene 15 años, ¿no? – dijo Jacob acariciando la espalda de la chica, Bella tembló.

-Sí señor – susurró.

- Me gusta – le dije, sin saber por qué me había salido una erección.

-Pero ella es nueva, no la hemos criado ni enseñado nada, y sigue siendo virgen. Aunque pensaba dársela a uno de mis guerreros para que se divierta con ella – ella se estremeció, e intentó alejarse de Jacob, pero él no pareció darse cuenta – Yo creía que buscabas a alguna bien proporcionada, que pudiera darte todo lo que tú quisieras – no le contesté, fije mi vista en Bella.

La cogí por el brazo, y la acerqué a mí. Como era más bajita que yo me agaché a su altura. Sus brazos eran delgados, sus piernas también, pero se veían largas y suaves al tacto. El trapo que llevaba puesto le dejaba la espalda desnuda, la acaricié, notando su suavidad.

- Me la quedo – sonreí.

- Claro Edward – sonrió Jacob.

- Me tengo que ir ya, me la llevo como está, muchas gracias – le abracé y nos despedimos.

- Jasper nos vamos – le dije a mi amigo, que miraba fijamente a todas las chicas, noté un bulto en su pantalón.

Cuando venía hacia mí soltó un bufido.

- Que suerte ha tenido Emmet – dijo – Hola pequeña – le dijo a Bella – Joder, que buena está – dijo acariciándole el cuello, yo le gruñí – Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Jasper riendo.

Nos fuimos a nuestros caballos, Emmet apareció con su camisa abierta y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Nos montamos, a ella la monté tras de mí, aunque ella se resistía.

- No te pongas difícil, ahora eres mía, tienes que obedecerme – le dije muy serio, ella se asustó y noté que lloraba.

Y así empezamos a galopar, de nuevo a mi castillo. Paramos en el pueblo, los campesinos se metieron en sus casas cuando llegamos, temiéndonos.

Bajé del caballo, miré a Emmet y a Jasper para que la vigilasen, los dos la miraban con lujuria. Me dirigí a una casa, entré y hablé con el padre.

- Es la hora – le dije nada más entrar.

- No por favor, no te la lleves – empezó a rogarme, de rodillas frente a mí.

- Como no venga ahora, os mataré a todos y quemaré vuestro hogar – le dije amenazante.

De momento salió Rose, mi nueva adquisición, un caprichito para Emmet. Un día que paseábamos por el pueblo, la vio en el bosque, y no se ha olvidado de ella.

Rubia, con unos ojos azules y un cuerpo bonito, ha cautivado a mi amigo, una simple campesina que ahora será otra más de mis pertenencias, otro de nuestros juguetes.

Se vino conmigo sin rechistar, y salimos de su casa. Oí los gritos de su madre en la casa, y los sollozos del padre, solo pude sonreír.

POV Bella

¿Por qué a mí? Dios, ¿por qué? Ya había sufrido bastante… La muerte de mi padre, la desaparición de mi madre, me quedé sin hogar, sin familia. Jacob me había encontrado, pasé a ser su posesión. Tuve que limpiar, cocinar, de todo, pero no me obligaron hacer nada más.

Pero yo lo sabía, yo sabía que llegaría el momento en que me iban a violar, lo hacían con todas las que eran como yo, con todas a las que cogían del pueblo.

Y esto, el rey Edward me había elegido a mí, solo por estar en un lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. ¿Suerte? Lo dudo, supongo que me harán lo mismo que si me hubiese hecho Jacob.

Llegamos a su castillo después de parar en el pueblo. Los campesinos, asustados, se metían en sus casas con sus hijos, los animales huían al verles, eran demonios.

No pronuncié palabra, no me sentía con fuerzas de hacer nada, quería que me dejasen en paz. Quería la muerte.

- Baja de ahí – me ordenó Jasper, o así recordaba que se llamaba. Su pelo era rubio, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, aterradores. Pero así lo tenían Emmet y Edward.

Edward, era de una belleza abrumadora, demasiado guapo, demasiado.

Jasper al ver que no bajaba me cogió y me bajó, me pegó una cachetada para que reaccionara, y caí al suelo. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, estaba algo húmeda, y no pude decir si era por las lágrimas o si era sangre.

Él se acercó a mí, sigiloso y con una sonrisa perversa, pero Edward le puso una mano en el pecho.

- Es mía, cuando me canse de ella, os la dejaré – esa frase hizo que se me erizaran todos los pelos de mi cuerpo. Suya…

Esta vez me puse de pie, y empecé a caminar junto con la otra chica, rubia, muy bonita, pero tan desafortunada como yo. Cruzamos unos preciosos jardines muy bien cuidados, pasamos por una piscina, unos patios… Los tres se fueron, nos dejaron sola.

-Soy Rose – se presentó ella con una sonrisa amable, aunque en sus ojos notaba el miedo que sentía.

- Bella – susurré, y sin poder evitarlo le abracé, mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.

- No llores, cálmate, pueden venir y hacernos daño – dijo preocupada y me acarició los cabellos - ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

- Quince, ¿y tú?

- Dieciocho – sonrió triste – No deberían haberte traído aquí, todavía eres una niña, esos hijos de puta…

Una mano se estrelló en su rostro, mientras sonaba la risa de un hombre, malvada y escalofriante.

- Vamos mujercitas, os daremos vuestra nueva ropa – unos hombre, también de ojos rojos, nos llevaron hasta unos cuartos enanos. Tenía una cama, una lámpara y un espejo, eso era todo – Este es vuestro cuarto, y esta es vuestra ropa, cuidarla – nos lanzó un vestido a cada una, pero parecían trapos.

Sin duda, alguna vez fueron vestidos, pero ahora estaban rotos por todas partes, y sucios.

Cuando se fue, nos cambiamos en silencio, y nos sentamos a llorar en la pequeña cama.

Un hombre vino a buscarnos, y nos llevó hasta otra habitación.

- Vamos a hacer el recuento – nos empezaron a contar, estábamos todas, seríamos por lo menos cuarenta.

- Tú eres la nueva, eres muy pequeña – dijo acariciándome un hombre alto, fuerte y con los rasgos muy marcados – Seguro que tú y yo nos divertiremos – me quedé congelada, porque algo en mí me decía que era verdad, que podría suceder.

- Déjala, es una niña – me defendió Rose, chillando. El hombre se puso serio, empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se fue para ella.

Rompió su vestido en mil pedazos, dejándola desnuda. Ella no se inmutó, le mantuvo la mirada, mientras él se mojaba los labios y contemplaba su cuerpo.

- Vamos – le cogió la mano y la arrastró por un pasillo – Vas a descubrir el castigo por lo que has hecho – se escuchó un portazo, todas nos quedamos congeladas.

- Bella, es la hora, ven – me dijo Jasper y sonrió, cogiéndome del brazo.

Y yo solo pude llorar. Iban a matar a Rose, la violarían y la matarían. Yo no quería eso, no quería que me pasase lo mismo. De pequeña soñaba con casarme con un pastor, vivir en una pequeña casa en la montaña y tener un montón de niños.

Intenté patalear, pero no conseguí nada, solo que me apretara más el brazo.

- Eres peleona, y a Edward no le gustan las niñas malas – dijo riéndose de forma perversa, se me encogió el corazón, mientras nos dirigíamos a un oscuro pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Esta historia es diferente a las que escribo, pero le tenía muchas ganas. Hablando con mi amiga, me comentó que ella leyó un fic parecido, aunque no me dijo el nombre. Si es cierto que se parece, quiero aclarar que en ningún momento es copiado, nada. <strong>

**Espero que me comentéis que os ha parecido, y si tiene buena aceptación, quizás suba el próximo cap pronto :)**


End file.
